


Ties Unbroken

by Finniewink_13



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Drama, Dubious Morality, F/M, Growing Up Together, Heartbreak, High Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos (Dishonored), Magic, Medium Chaos (Dishonored), Rituals, Soulmates, Strained Friendships, The Void, Young Corvo Attano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finniewink_13/pseuds/Finniewink_13
Summary: The early begining of Corvo Attano and a certain Madeleine Huxley before Dunwall at their homeland, Karnaca.----This story mainly borns from the need to see more Corvo Attano x OFC works :) . Hope you like it ~
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin, Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo Attano/Original Character(s), Corvo Attano/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Madeleine Huxley

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Madeleine Huxley

The city through a child's eyes was quite simple yet scary. Tall and small buildings, filled with different kind of people. Rich ones, poor ones and the excentrics. But on The Dust District there were only pipes, a few good sceneries to look at by sunset, lots of sandstorms and people with masks due the constant silver dust the currents spilled over from the mines, gangs and a hardworking life for everyone. 

There were times where people would bustle up the streets in a wave of frantic murmurs and other wordly interactions and commerce. Even words sometimes were bad, depending on whom pronunciated them or so, little Madeleine had learned the bad way. If she got closer to a well dressed family, they'll say all kind of bad words to her, to make her go away. But if she got closer to her neighbor's house her words would be kinder and nice. After all a child's discerning of things only rooted in the good and the bad. 

Her mother Valenta, always made sure to teach her the good and kind words everyday under the tattered and silvered roof of their broken yet cozy home. Her father left one day into a whaler ship to never return and the answer to the 'Where is father?' question was often met with silence and a pained look from her mother. 

Silence. Is what she usually met when regarding older kids in the area whenever she got lost after her feet had the wandering itch. Valenta often scolded her for that, returning until later, making her worry and for not wearing her mask for the dust's protection. The last thing they needed is one of them to be bedridden, but Madeleine's curiosity always make her step over the limits her mother strictly had told her not to. So far her itch had made her discover which spots she could hide to hear things around without being caught or spotted, where she could go without the fear of being chased by people with knife in hands fed up by the oportunist looters roaming their selling spots and where she could get free fruit. And by free it mean stolen fresh and ripe fruit to ease the rumbling in her stomach, heaven helped her if her mother found out about it. 

Her mother too patient and kind to explain her that they didn't have enough money to eat everyday since work on the mines became too dangerous and health deprecating for her. Despite the still youthful and somehow supple looks, Valenta was and felt tired, tired of the way the world managed it's rules through all the city and it showed on the white strands of hair popping here and there on her scalp. But she knew better, no work no food for her and the curious little imp she had for a child. Sometimes it did concerned her to one day she would have daughter no more, there were no daycares around and if they did, she couldn't afford them or they were too far, that and the community school had told her that they had more than enough children, so Maddie would have to learn by her teachings one way or another. 

She often was found sewing and embroidering, and when Maddie wasn't on exploring mode, she sat to watch her mother's handiwork. Valenta could only smile and kiss a goodnight on her forehead when Maddie gave her first yawn, other times they just spoke relishing in eachother's company, telling little stories about the adventures outside from Karnaca. Valenta realized she would need to increase the lessons soon. 

A few blocks aways their home an indoor market was located, vendors and merchants tried to protect their goods from the constant sandstorms provoked by the Sirhrocco Currents. It was a both mesmerizing and terrifying thing to watch. Besides none enjoyed the sand in their meals.

Days passed and little Maddie begun watching the other kids around in the neighbor area as they laughed, played and even fished, too much of a scaredy cat she was to talk to them, so she just quietly followed as they explored and soon discovered the meats market, several spots vending silver artifacts, jewels, knives and swords in hidden places of the market, exotic plants from Morley, and candies but before she could even get closer, the owner was already shooing her away like a mangy hound.

She feared the most those men that looked at her with a disgusted and hard expression and always had a sword attached to their uniformed hips. Other simply kept a eye on her if she ever got too close to the displayed goods. 

Madeleine was a tiny rodent compared to the other children. Thinnearly scrawny with short and sometimes tussled, light chocolate hair "combed" in two mismatching small pigtails she proudly made herself each day. A light shade of sandy skin, something that identified the serkonan inhabitants, a missing tooth from her upper front row, a small dash of freckles adorning the innocent face a child posses at 7, along a pair of two big, dreamy and goofy honey-brown eyes. 

She wore a white shirt her mother no longer used, breeches a bit too big for her actual size but were kept in their place by an old but functional leather belt. Brown shoes that matched the worn off and patched up navy blue coat. 

"Oi! You, squirt!" The man frowned upon her staring too long at the round and shiny lollipops that were made out of berries confiture. 

"What are you doing?" She froze and looked down, avoiding the man's gaze and fiddling her fingers behind her back nervously. 

"Ah, Byron leave her be. She's just a kid doing what any kid would do at her age when seeing candies, looking. Ain't ya?" Maddie nodded softly at him and looked at 'Byron' man. He was tall, bald, brown apron on him full of small packages and a thick small axe in hand. Big belly and abundant mustache, his blue eyes were hard but he didn't hurt her.  
"You want one?" Again she nodded with interested eyes.  
"Do me a favor then, will you?"  
"I c-can't... Get too far from mother, sir..." "Spunky. I see... Well, all you had to do to take this bag to that other man you see nearby the fishermen, the one with the ugly mustache and red shirt. What do you think? Easy, right? Do that and I'll give you one" 

"That's my merchandise, Ronan." "By the time they get sold, lots of flies would've put their nasty feet on them, Doher. Besides... Im teaching a lesson here and we need this get done with, so shut yer mouth you ole'dog." 

Madeleine widened her eyes at them both. That was a lot of bad words, but they seemed good people. Good people with bad words, that was odd. 

\---

When her mother found out where she was getting all those candies and sometimes money she went straight to the man's spot on the market and with a crying Maddie yanked by her arm. 

"What on earth have you been thinking when taking MY daughter as your personal courier?! Have you no shame?!" "Ma'am." "Mrs. Huxley for you!" "Well, Mrs. Huxley the kid is useful here. And we protect and feed her. She helps around and we pay her." " I understand the situation in this district is bad, but she is a child nonetheless! What if someone tries to hurt her?! Or worst?! She can't defend herself." "Now now... Look, the kiddy here has proven to be a valuable help on this market's area, she is quick and efficient, though she doesn't speaks much. Its just favors she does ma'am. Like delivering letters, small boxes on nearby spots, things that aren't too difficult,heck! Other merchants already know her. Don't insult me by thinking I'll be stupid to leave yer daughter roam free, lady. Be grateful I am teaching her how to earn her food." "And what makes you think I let her do as she pleases? I can't be around all the time with her cause someone must put food on the table." "She is... Six?" "Seven." "Seven, yet has memorized the routes on the market. Im just putting that for a good use. Or you'd rather have her learn how to steal things or end up being killed by the other criminals?" Ronan, the man in question and Maddie's boss frowned at Valenta but Madeleine's sniffs snapped back all the attention from her mother. The tension was palpable between the both adults and it made Maddie nervous.

"I dont want her being in danger, much less being around too many men." "She isn't and won't be in danger Mrs. Huxley ." "How can you guarantee me that?" "We all know eachother here, nothing escapes from us. The Howlers protects us too. Your child is safe. Plus she is not the only one we keep an eye around here, ma'am. There are other children she is learning from." 

Madeleine wiped her eyes and Valenta sighed. By the time the both adults reached to an accord, the sun had settled down. They had agreed that Maddie wouldn't go past the fisheries spots since Ronan didn't know the folks too well and she would be in a relatively close area where if danger happened, she could be helped by the Howlers or a known fellow and it would give her Valenta time to hone her sewing skills, something she though on doing professionally in a future. After all a few coins for fixing holed uniforms from the Serkonan Guards had sustained them until now, and on the weekends she would have Maddie to herself to keep teaching her how to read, something Ronan agreed without protesting and even so, he could pay Valenta some extra coins for her to sew up some burlap sacks for his seeds and fruits. They had a deal. 

\----

A few weeks passed since her mother talked bussines with Ronan, also she could write her name, her mother's, Ronan'a and Doher's, also understand some writing and the most basics of math (The 2+2). Whenever new shipments came by she was called by Ronan to help him organize and distribute the small packets of soap bars or was helping Doher with the candy packaging. Instead of candies, Ronan started to pay her what he considered fair but never too much to turn her greedy. But things never stayed smooth for so long.

Madeleine was capable now of carrying small wooden boxes of greens without asking for help and the task Ronan gave her was to take the exotic morleyan fruits towards their rightful owner, a man named Boris from the outside market, near her home. She thought that by being close to her mother she wouldn't need the help of anyone in the market to keep an eye on her, after all she walked on a daily basis through that path.  
But never counted on a small group of doubtious looking "Howlers" would catch her and mistake her for an urchin. Everyone knew The Howlers werent someone to mess with, not when they were a gang that fought with the Duke himself over the district's control, so they just looked away at the misfortuned child.  
"Fruit from Morley?! Neat! Are they ripe?" One of them just pushed her down and out the way as they gave the morleyan fruit a bite. Madeleine scrambled to her feet and dusted off her shorts, her pants were washed the previous night. 

"N-No!! D-Dont eat it!" she jumped and tried to hold on the wooden box "W-W-Why?" One of them laughed and the others followed, mimicing her stuttering, something that happened when she was too scared or nervous.  
"Th-That's not yours!" "Its Howler's property now missy. So shut it and get lost." "G-Gi-Gimme that back! I-I must deliver them!" she cried out with tears in her eyes as she tried to pull at their sleeves. The teenagers looked no more than fourteen each one. Except the one who took the fruit from her hands. He roughly looked 13. 

"Piss off, maggot!" The boy pushed her aside without looking where she would land, not that he cared anyways but the loud splashing of water and the muffled cries of help made them all look in sudden, cold realization. Maddie was drowning.

"Shit!" All of them just panicked and looked at the water to see where the girl had fallen but another voice startled them.

"Hey! Leave that!!" The fierce looking lad screamed as he ran after them. He threw rocks at the fleeing teens, hopefully hitting one in the way.

"Get back here! Cowards!"  
The boy pushed his sleeves up and immediately went to Maddie's side, she flailed and splashed water, soaking him a bit in the process, her hands being a bit too short to grasp the surface of the floating log nearby her.

"Stop! Stop struggling!" with a boyish yet firm voice he managed to get Madeleine by the gruff of her coat, making her to gasp deeply and made his best to keep her afloat. Gladly she had fell over nearby but her flail made it hard for the boy to aid her. 

"Dammit! Stay still!" she couldn't help but claw and cling on his arms desperate to go up and out the cold waters. 

She coughed and coughed and coughed until she was pulled out. Her head spinned and with the boy's pat of his hands on her back she puked all the water she had swallowed in.

The dark haired boy just looked at her with a scrunched up nose at the last bit. She was trembling and soon crying. 

"Corvo? Where are you?!" 

He just sighed and waved at his sister, that could just watch between him and a soaked girl. 

"What happened?!"


	2. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight of a young Corvo Attano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology for updating late :'c . Sickness and college doesn't mix well. 
> 
> And Disclaimer: I do not own Dishonored  
> , much less their characters, just Maddie and the others Ocs. Part of the initial dialogue was inspired in the graphic Novel 
> 
> "Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit". 
> 
> Thank you for sticking through this wretched story ;u;.

"See those ships?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Well, someday I'll go on one of those."  
"Then I'll go with you. As a soldier"  
"You like that?" "What exactly?"  
"Being a soldier? The swordfighting?" "Hm. I'll become so good I will protect you, mother and father when they are old and gray."  
"Do you think we would ever move out from Karnaca? I want to explore the world." "Im sure we will. You'd marry a fine aristocrat and I'll be there to protect you." "Well, you are already looking like one soldier. All serious and with a permanent frown on your face." 

Beatrici laughed as she booped her younger brother's nose. 

Corvo was a tall boy for the age of 10, he had a lean muscular build from the work at his father's atelier, black hair which cascaded in soft waves underneath his chin. His tan olive skin, inherited from his parents, along with the thick bottom lip and eyebrows that adorned his brown and expressive eyes made him a handsome boy. 

"C'mon. We have to get going." 

The teenager hopped off the tree and dusted off her clothes, Corvo on the other hand didn't care much about it, but knew how his mother worried about him so he put on a shirt and his boots.  
Where he lived the Sirhocco Currents and the sandstorms barely reached so he never felt the need of wearing a mask.

Waking up each day to do daily chores and helping his father in the carpentry atelier, along with these small talks with his older sister Beatrici; were habits that made up Corvo Attano's daily routine and life.

From time to time he enjoyed to watch the ships, the horizon, wondering what kind of life he'd lead out of Karnaca. For being a ten year old he was sure a dreamer thanks to Beatrici's influence. 

Beatrici was impetuous, and when an idea got stuck in her head nothing ever stopped her from achieving so. Corvo, on the other hand liked to think and plan before he did something, cunning and rational when something caught his interest, when not he was just another defiant, a tad rebelious persevering boy that on the free time loved to pick up long twigs, shape them into fine wooden sticks resembling swords and let his imagination to run wild. 

Corvo loved swordfighting and despite his mother's warnings about it being too dangerous for a boy his father indulged in his son's preferences. After work, he came home ready to tell Corvo stories about how the serkonan guards moved their swords to fend off criminals, what materials their swords were made and it made his boy's eyes shine. 

"My boy. He is growing up." "Well, of course he is, he got it from you. Height wise." "Heh... Yes. He's a tall boy for his age. I think he would make a fine gentleman someday." "I know he will. We've taught them both good." "I know Paloma. His birthday present is almost ready. I just have to paint the handle and give it another polish." "Ah, the wooden sword?" "Hm. I think he will love it." "He will dear. But it kinds of concerns me, isn't he too young for it?" "I've heard of people that train their children to a very young age and when they are grown? They have perfected it." 

The idle chat continued until the both fell asleep. It was a peaceful little family. 

The following morning, Corvo was woken up by his father and his specific instructions to meet him at the atelier when he would finish his chores at home. And so he did. 

After helping his mother in small errands nearby home, making his bed and picking out the excesive weeds out the garden, he walked to his father's place to help him out with Beatrici tailing at him. Not cause he liked to get in trouble, she rather liked to explore on her own and know the city as much as she could. 

The loud whirring of the machinery used along the hammering and saws was an usual thing of the shop, his father stepped out and got him inside. There were several men working around, some making furnishing that would end up in the hands of a rich family in the Campo Seta district, another group helping to clear the loading bay, and others making blueprints of new ideas. 

His father told him to wait, and Beatrici spotted them both. She entered the shop and sat next to Corvo

"Helping out father?" "He told me to wait here." "Well, it seems that you are of age to work officially with him it seems.  
Congratulations little brother." 

Corvo always looked at his surroundings, was like a small habit he had and his attention snapped to a group of teenagers that had just yanked away a wooden box full of morleyan fruit from a girl. 

He heard Beatrici talking of how great would it be for her to have a new furnishing set but Corvo's mind was somewhere else, he had seen gang members in various occassions and they didn't look like Howlers. Howlers weren't as grimmy looking and young as them, they did robbed people alike, but knew children were off limits. They were just another group of filthy petty thieves taking advantage of a dangerous gang name.

"Idiots." He mumbled and gave a brief look into his father's direction, he was talking with other men and pointing to the big logs that were nearby them. His attention returning to the small girl that wiped her eyes and got back on her feet only to be pushed away and then a splash of water echoed next. It was enough for him to run into their direction

"Corvo! Wait!" Beatrici called but she could only sigh and look at her father and then she decided to follow him outside.

"Hey! Leave that!" Corvo picked and threw as many rocks that stumbled on his way. His aiming was anytjing but accurate, however he got one of them hurt. 

The girl's muffled cry of help making him to react almost immediately. He reached for the gruff of her coat and pulled her out, the girl gasped and held to his arms but she kept on flailing and splashing.

"Stop! Stop struggling!" He commanded and the girl finally clung to him, he pulled her up and got her out the water with effort, she coughed several timed before puking a big gulp of water. She trembled and removed her curls out her face. He could only watch with a bit of disgust plastered on his face as he panted.

"Corvo!" Beatrici frowned and rushed to them, gasping at the girl that was trembling. 

"What happened?! Are you ok?"  
"Some... Thieves were trying to get her the fruit and then pushed her to the water."  
The boy shook the excess liquid off his hands and the girl couldn't help but cry upon watching the fruit. Some had been stomped durinf the escape frenzy others full of dirt and the rest had just disapeared. 

"Hey, it's ok. Are you hurt?" Madeleine shook her head 

"Well, that scrape says otherwise. Here, sit." Beatrici made her to sit on one of the logs as Corvo picked the remaining intact fruit.

"Morleyan fruit?" Again, a new sniffle. 

"I had to... G-get them to m-m-mister Boris." Madeleine half stuttered and spoke in between small sobs.

"Boris? The fruit vendor?" Maddie nodded, and soon sneezed. 

"Who tasked you this?" "M-mister Ronan." "Ah..."  
Beatrici sighed and shook her head. 

"I'm sure he will understand that this was an accident. You work for him, don't you?" 

"I d-do. But... I don't wanna go to him. He... Will f-fire me." Beatrici was moved by those glossy honey brown eyes, but Corvo wasn't much. 

"If you don't speak the truth, he'll think you are no longer of trust." "I am! I j-just got att...attacked!" Maddie frowned at him and he just frowned back. 

"Hey, hey let's not fight, ok? It's your first time out the market then?" she nodded and hissed as Beatrici drapped her shirt over the scrapped knee. 

"Sorry. We will have to report to the guards anyways, and you'll have to speak the truth to this... Mr. Ronan or else, you will be in trouble. We'll go with you, Im sure this won't take long." 

Corvo shot an incredulous look at her sister and Maddie just nodded and followed them both, Beatrici held Maddie's hand. It was needless to say that Ronan was pissed when he found out what happened. 

"She was attacked, sir." "Obviously. But now I will have to pay for those fruits and give him the ones I had stored for this store instead! Fuck... Just go home kid. I'll solve this." 

"Won't you give her something to dry herself?" Beatrici looked expectantly at him and Ronan could only push a blanket to her. 

"Happy?" "Not quite." "Are you her sister?" "No. I just happened to go by, my brother was brave enough to scare them away. They said they were Howlers." 

"Howlers?! Oh by the outsider's oath... I- I will handle this. Hopefully your mother won't skin me alive for today." 

Beatrici helped her to get wrapped properly on the blanket and walked her home, despite Corvo's protest.

"She is a lady, Corvo." "She knows the way!" "But she is a hurt lady nonetheless. What? Will you leave your future lover to walk by herself back home?"  
It made him pout and look away, a soft shade of pink covering his ears, but it made Maddie giggle. 

"What's your name dear?" "Madeleine Huxley." "Oh, quite foreign. Are you from Pandysia?" she shook her head.

"Im a s-serkonian. Like you." "Good to know. Just, it's rare for a serkonian to have freckles. They look beautiful on you, right, Corvo?"  
The seventeen year old laughed softly as her brother just froze and looked away with a weak nod. 

When Valenta found out of the attack she swore Maddie wouldn't return to the market, she was as pissed or even more at Ronan and was sure she'd give him a piece of mind. Corvo and Beatrici on the other hand were thanked by Valenta, she even told them that no matter what, they could come to her if they needed clothes to fix. 

The day was reaching the late evening and the Attano siblings returned to their father who was stranged to not say upset by their sudden disappearance. 

"Where have you gone, you two?"  
"You should have seen it father! Corvo made some bigger boys to run away. They hurted a girl and stole her fruit and he saved her from drowning!" Beatrici chirped and shook Corvo's shoulders softly.  
"I was just doing what you told us to do when someone is in danger. To protect."  
"Well, it seems you have earned something, you see..." 

Corvo's eyes widened as his father got into his working space and returned with a long package. He then unsheathed a wooden sword for him. 

"Every good protector needs his own weapon doesn't he?" His father smiled at him and Beatrici gasped in awe.

"It's yours, I don't think there is more proper occassion to give you this. You saved a life today, and I know of your practices in the back of the house. Now, you can train properly, as a good soldier." 

Corvo couldn't fully speak, it was all perfect. The size, the handle, it's sturdiness, and the fine carpentry work of his father. 

"Thank you, Father."  
He smiled as he examined his new weapon in sheer admiration and excitement. At the end of the day Corvo Attano had his own story to tell. He had saved a life after all and a new resolution came to his mind, to protect the defenseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Feedback is highly welcomed c: . Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships are hard. And the begining of them even harder. Are Maddie and Corvo real friends?

It had been a week since the incident with the Howlers happened and a whole week that Maddie had remained home helping her mother with the now constant comissions of patching up things.   
Maddie had already learned how to do basic sewing, it wasn't pretty but her mother always encouraged her nonetheless to keep it going, and the last two days she learned how to put a button, and sew tiny holes back together, but despite having her hands busy she still wanted to go out again.

"Can... I go back to Mister Ronan?"   
"No."   
"Why not?"   
"I don't want anything happening to you."   
"But... One of the other children told me that... That t-the fake Howlers got their punishment! And I c-can go!"   
"Maddie... Darling. Look" 

Valenta sighed and stopped on her sewing to look at her as she cupped her cheeks lovingly.

"I do not intend for you to be a caged bird. But you must understand me as well my little kitten, that if anything would happen to you I'd never be able to forgive myself. You are all that I have left my, my dear. "  
"I know... But momma... We _need_ money. Don't we?"  
"We do. But I get the necessary things to get us by and that should be enough. As long as you get food on your table and a smile on your face, the rest is only an extra gift." 

Maddie didn't seem too happy with her mother's reply, and after days and days of practically begging and sulking, Valenta finally gave in.   
The first thing to do for Madeleine was to go straight to Ronan who seemed all too relieved to see her. 

"Kid! Long time no see. Thank goodness you're here. Take these to Mr. Volpe's post, and don't leave until he pays you. Gio will go with you this time." 

Gio was a true Howler. He was tall, muscular built, a long scar that crossed vertically his left cheek due to a drunk fight, thin and hard lips that were often put in a menacing scowl, and tanned skin, like any other serkonian. However, one of the few 'kind' inside the gang. Gio got along with kids, but wouldn't doubt to whip their asses if they got caught in the wrongdoings. That was his job. 

"Walk it up." 

And so she did. Mr. Volpe was a very cheap man that always double checked his goods before paying. And as predicted he gave Maddie a small burlap sack full with coins. Gio nodded at her and soon they were back to Ronan's, this one was happy to get the right price out of his merchandise and soon got her on her feet again, after giving him some bit of the coins to Gio to keep a watch on her.

This time the destination was easy, the carpentry attelier, deliver the money to a man with the Attano last name to finish the wooden boxes to replace the corroded ones. On her arrival she saw a pair of familiar faces and her own lighted up.

" Hey! Maddie!" 

Beatrici beamed while Corvo just looked at her with unamused eyes, but Beatrici elbowed him softly as if telling him to greet her, however Maddie beat him to it by giving a small wave to him wich he had to return with strained need.

"I see you have a friend this time. Smart move." 

"Hm, M-Mister Ronan was concerned on me and he sent me with Gio." 

"Ah well, that makes me think even better of him. What brings you here?" 

"I need to deliver this... To Mr. A-Attano."   
"To father?"  
"Oh.. I see. It's for ... Wooden boxes."  
"Ah! Well, lucky you he will soon finish them. You don't mind to wait, do you?" 

" _We don't._ "   
Gio said as he approached almost too casual to Beatrici, smiling and leaning onto her causing Corvo to roll his eyes. 

"Ah good. Good. Glad to have some more company" Beatrici nodded and looked on his way

The two of them got to chat inmediatly, leaving a very frustrated and disgusted Corvo and a quiet Madeleine, until his wooden sword caught her interest. 

"What's that?"   
"A wooden sword."   
"Can I see it?" 

Corvo just unsheated the thing and smiled proudly.

"Woah!" Maddie's eyes scanned the sword up and down, marveled by the intricate details of the piece. 

"Can... I touch it?"  
Corvo frowned and shook his head  
"No. You'll break it and father would get mad at me."   
"Please? J-just my hand? It looks soft."   
Her eyes shone with curiosity and his ears got a tingle of red, he took her small hand and slowly dragged it all the way down the sword. Beatrici couldn't help but watch and remain silent at the display before her. It was rare for Corvo to let someone else that wasn't family to touch his stuffs. 

"It's so pretty!"   
"Father did it for me as a birthday gift."   
"Is it your birthday?"   
"Not yet."   
"Ah..."   
"Why don't you teach her some swordfighting, Corvo? I'm sure she could learn a trick or two if she ever gets in trouble again."

Beatrici spoke with an impish smile on her face. 

"Wait a minute, you're that famous kid that hurted those fake Howlers?"  
"Yes."  
"Interesting. Any thoughts on joining us? We could use someone like you."  
"He is not interested, sir but thanks. I apologize for the delay" 

Said Corvo's father as he carried some wooden crates out of his working area. 

"Look father! She is the girl Corvo saved the other day." Beatrici smiled at Maddie and patted her head softly.  
"Is she? What's your name, little one?"   
"M-Madeleine. Maddie for short, sir."   
"A serkonian kid with a foreign name, I see. Well good to know you are still well and alive. And that those punks got what they deserved."   
"You betcha they did."   
Gio smirked as he nodded at him.   
"Sir? C- can... I ask you something?"  
"Sure thing. What is it?"  
"Do you have wood that you don't use?" "Oh? And what would you use it for?" "Id like to build one box. My mother has no place to put the sewing stuffs and I often pinch myself whenever I try and sleep. So I thought... M-Mr. Ronan uses boxes to store things a-and I thought I could do the same for mother." "Do you have any siblings?" 

Maddie shook her head. 

"Father?" Again a sad shook. "Mother never speaks of _him_." "Ahh... I see. Well, come one day you are not busy and we'll see what we can do alright?" 

"Ok!" 

Maddie beamed at him and Beatrici couldn't help but pinch her cheeks softly.   
"Cutie! Want help with the boxes?"   
"Pretty please."   
"I can not help but Corvo does."  
"What?! I have to help father around here." 

The youngest Attano pouted, seeming tired of Beatrici's insinuations with the girl.   
"Now now... Be a gentleman my boy. Despite her being accompanied if trouble happens her friend can help, but he won't be able to do anything if his hands are busy. Right?"   
"Damn right. Can't crush arms if my hands are full."   
"See? Besides Ronan will get mad at her again if something happens to the boxes.Go with her. It's a slow evening anyways, I'll manage." 

Maddie looked at Corvo expectantly and something lighted in her eyes as he took mostly the wooden boxes. Leaving her a couple of lightweight for her to carry without any trouble. 

"Lead the way."   
The raven haired boy spoke and soon they were on their way back to Ronan's spot. It was all silent when Maddie spoke to him again. 

"Will you teach me?"   
"Teach you what?"

Corvo didn't mean to sound harsh, but it was his way of speaking when he was annoyed. 

"S-Swordfighting." Maddie mumbled and looked away, sensing his tone.  
"No. Because you don't have any sword."   
"And what if... I get one? Like yours?"   
"I'll think about it."   
The youngest Attano smirked as he walked, he gave long strides and it made her hard to keep up, but she managed.  
"Wo-would you like to play? Someday?"   
"Play what?"   
"I don't know... Anything? There's alot of space outside my home. We could play tag?"   
"Too boring."  
"Hide and seek?"   
"It'll be only the two of us."   
"Police and thieves?" 

Corvo pouted half interested, half wondering as Maddie looked a bit deflated at him rebutting every of her options.

"Alright. But you have to play well. And I'll play on the evenings after I help out father."   
"Oh! I know! We can even have sword fights! And... Maybe pretend you are the hero, Gio the bad guy and I a witch!"   
"A witch? Why?"   
"Because they have powers and are pretty and cool."   
"So you'd be a bad guy too then, besides witches don't exist." Corvo held tighter the crates and looked at her.   
"No? Not all witches are bad. My witch is the goodest of them all. She can bake the prettiest mud pies ever and they do exist!."   
"And how do that stops the bad guy?" Gio asked with an amused smile.

"Simple, I throw you one mud pie and you turn into stone and only a kiss of true love can undo the spell."   
"No, no. Witches must be scary! Powerful and not all mellow and kind of dumb?"   
Corvo scrunched his nose in confusion and disgust. 

"My witch is good and smart! Not evil."   
"Why don't we make the witch an ally of the hero to defeat me? The bad guy?" Gio spoke again and Maddie nodded excitedly  
"Maybe he is the bad guy that wishes to break in your home to steal a treasure."   
"Oh, what kind of treasure?"   
"Hm... Enchanted fabrics? To make... Uh... a cloak that makes you inmortal! Yes."   
"Mother has lots of it! I mean... no magical but sure alot of them."   
"It's settled then. Corvo shall be the protector and you shall be his ally."   
Gio laughed as if resigning himself to spend a whole evening with two children, he was 23, but he was rarely called into the front action when a fight between gangs happened. His kindness to children was learned after his first son, Luca, was born. 

The rest of the small trip was full of chattering and when they got to their destiny Ronan was awaiting. 

"Well, well looks like I didn't have to wait next day for these. What's your name boy?"  
"Corvo Attano."  
"Ahh... Didn't know Attano had a son. But in any way, thanks for the help. "   
Ronan gave him a pair of coins and Corvo took them gladly. 

"We will play tomorrow"   
"Ah that's good. Glad you're making friends out there but we must work. What about you, Corvo? Are you busy or you'd like to help?"   
"I must return with my father, sir."  
"Ok, we always need extra help around here. Economy seems to be thriving, slowly but surely. Thanks again kid. Be safe out there." 

"I'll see you in the evening,Corvo! Outside the market!" 

Corvo just nodded, waved softly and walked back to the carpentry shop. 

Once the working day was over Maddie had returned and spoke to her mother about everything that had happened during the day. She was excited, Valenta even gave her some used pieces of fabric for her to play the next day. 

When next day arrived, Maddie eagerly ate her breakfast wich was some slices of bread with a bit of jam and milk and went to Ronan's. The day was as usual, full of errands and organizing items. Maddie had known how to work properly thanks to the help of Ronan and her mother's lessons during her days confined. Writting took her some time still but she could now read small sentences paused but could. And finally the time arrived and she saw Gio who beckoned her to approach. 

"Ready for today?" "Yes! Has Corvo showed up?" "Not yet. Im sure he is on his way here."  
"Want to play in the meantime, Gio?" "Tag?" "Nah, you heard Corvo, that's boring." Gio shrugged and walked next to her to the Market's gates, her hands full with the small bundle of fabric pieces. People around bustled just as inside thanks to some vending spots scattered around the entrance. Gio rested himself against the main gate and Maddie sat in a nearby makeshift stool, scanning the place around. It had some small mud puddles from the carriages that often leaked something and some dried trees around, thanks to the constant sandstorms.

"When is your birthday Maddie?" "Uh, I don't know? I always forget so I ask to momma about it. Why?" "Nothing in particular." "What's particular?" "Uhm... nothing special I guess." "Ah."

Maddie grabbed a stick that was sturdy enough to be stuck in the mud and she begun writing. 

"Is this how you write your name, Gio? G-I-O" "Yup. How about you write Luca?" "L...U..." Maddie spelled outloud as she wrote the name and Gio was pleased.

"That's correct, yes." "Who is Luca?" "My son" Maddie gasped and looked at him with her bright honey brown eyes.

"You have a son?!" "Yeah. He's a baby still." "Ah that explains why you come to Mr. Ronan a bit tired sometimes." "Yeah well, he is quite small and restless." " I bet he is pretty. All babies are pretty" "You think?" "Yeah, he will be kind too!." 

Maddie kept writing in the mud as she kept speaking with Gio about his son. Hours passed and there was no signal of Corvo still. Gio however knew he had to go when another Howler approached him. 

He delivered a pouch of gold to Gio. 

"The boss' payin. So better take that kid home and hurry up. Was a good month or so I hear." Gio just nodded and put the gold away in one of his pockets. 

"I'll be there soon." Gio looked at Maddie and sighed. "Look...maybe he had work to do and he couldn't make it on time." Maddie sniffed and wiped her eyes not saying a word. Gio frowned and took Maddie's hand, taking the fabrics with the other hand.

"C'mon." She sniffled again and walked back with him. 

"We'll play tomorrow. I promise. Or I can keep teaching you words for you to write?" Maddie nodded and soon was dropped off in her home. Valenta asked no questions to Gio but was grateful for some gangers that looked after some people. Maddie removed her clothes, bathed and put on a small nightgown made out of one old of her mother's. 

"Why such face, kitten?" "Corvo never showed up to play momma" her voice broke and Valenta scooted her closer, combing her hair softly. 

"I'm sure he had his reasons Madeleine." "Or maybe he just doesn't likes me. I've seen how other kids act around me cause they don't like me. And sometimes Corvo acts that way too."   
Valenta couldn't help but frown and hug her daughter. She knew kids could be mean at times but they didn't actually mean it but there was always an exception to the rule. 

"Next time you see him ask him if he is your friend?" Maddie shook her head sadly. "He has said that I'm not his friend. He thinks I don't hear him... but I do. He's mean sometimes." "Then maybe you shouldn't be friends with him if he is mean to you. Im sure many other children would like to be friends with you." "And if they don't?" "Then, we'll always have eachother." 

Maddie rubbed her eyes sleepily as Valenta warmed her a bit of milk and a day ago tart for dinner. The place was small yet for Maddie it felt cozy. Her home was something her father had left them before him disappearing. It was just a two and a half room house. It had one bedroom with a bathroom in. The sink's faucet didn't work but the waste opening sure did. The bath and toilet miraculously worked, they just needed to be careful. The kitchen area was the other room, it had a small fireplace, and an old griller as a stove. The pots and kitchenwares were organized in a nearby tattered rack, they had also some bottles her mother got in an exchange to store milk and other stuffs, canned food the Duke of Serkonos "provided" to the poorest districts of the island and a table big enough for 3 people that sometimes was used to put pots or food. 

Maddie fell asleep clinging to her mother. Valenta could only wonder what to do at times like these, her husband, Julien had long time ago left them. She didn't even know if he was still alive. Thousands of possibilities crossed her mind, and in every single one of them they were left behind. 

Her husband left on a whaler ship a few weeks later that they had the house she was living in. They had slept on a matress in a local shelter for a year, even after Maddie was born. The girl to her surprise looked a lot to her father but Valenta could never resent Maddie for such cowardy done by her husband, but there were times, like these, she wished everything was a bit more simple and her 7 year old daughter, soon to be 8, wouldn't have to work to provide as well. Maddie was still a child, a smart one and so far she had done great at helping out Ronan. He even called her his little assistant whenever he was in a good mood. But despite having a small income and food to feed her daughter, Valenta felt like an utter failure.

She knew Maddie had a hard time making friends and her stuttering didn't help sometimes. Valenta took Maddie in her arms and soon put her to bed. She ate the small dinner to avoid wasting food but deep down Valenta realized she didn't want this kind of life for Maddie, and that thought alone made her cry as she held her daughter's hand, she could only teach her that much regarding her lessonsand study, but teaching about the early sufferings of life was something that only pained her deeply. 

The only thing she could do is to hope and work for a better future before misery and age would catch up with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the reaaaally late update. With all this currently happening, was alternating between overworking and depressive episodes. Feedback is highly welcomed. Like... seriously might feel a bit selfish but It motivates us all I guess to keep doing things we like. Hope you have liked it and thanks for reading again


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons exposed, patience is tested and a new hope arrives. 
> 
> \------  
> Disclaimer: The character tagged in this work of fiction do not belong to me, but to Arkane Studios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for the Kudos and your patience ;u;. Sorry to just disappear.  
> Reviews and kudos are always welcome ♡.

\-------

Three days had long passed since Maddie saw Corvo, whenever she was at the market her eyes always darted to the main entrance to see if Corvo would show up. 

Life at the market was relatively active, she was always helping Ronan, or Mr. Doher whom had taken a like to her, gifting her small candies whenever they wouldn't make it to selling due being broken and still she loved them. 

"You have been awfully quiet kiddo. What's wrong?" "Uhm... Corvo never showed up to play and... I think he doesn't like me." 

"His loss then. You see Maddie, sometimes people just don't connect with eachother or just don't get along. And that's fine. We don't have to be liked by everyone."

Maddie listened to Mr. Ronan, whenever he spoke he tried to explain it as simple as possible for her to understand. This was one of the many advices he had told her through the days passed. 

"Don't feel sad ok? You'll find other friends to play with. But for now, need you to fetch something for me." "Where is Gio?" "Probably working." "Who am I going to go with?" "Bianca. That woman there." "Ah.. ok. What am I fetching?" "Oil. She will help you out carrying them and if trouble happens?" "Remain hidden and if possible save the goods." "Good. That's good. Here" 

Ronan delivered a small pouch of coins to her and soon she met with the woman named Bianca. 

" 'Sup kiddo?" The woman was resting against a post, slim but fit body, short hair, thin lips, round hazel eyes, a greek profiled nose and tattooed hands that held a gun so naturally it made Maddie to stare in awe at the art in her fingers. 

"You Ronan's helper?" "Yes." "Let's go then." 

The both females walked side to side, Bianca as a Howler made an habit to make a quick look at the area she walked on, as the both made their ways to the fishermen's she tipped her hat or gave an acknowledging nod to her fellow gangmates that were scattered around the market. 

"Do you know Gio?" "Yes,I do. Why?" "He's my friend and I like him. He's good with me." "Yeah... that man has a soft spot for kids, but don't let him fool ye. He wouldn't doubt to whip your ass if you do bad stuffs." "That's his job." "Damn right it is." Bianca chuckled at her and soon they were on the threshold of the fishing area. 

"Careful around here, water is murky and fish bite. Let me do the talking, ok?" "Ok." 

The smell of the area was heavy and penetrating, fish of all sizes were everywhere, vendors moved and cleaned their goods wich mean to gut and remove scales, and the smell just either worsened or was non existant depending on where they went, there were some wooden racks that were full of cans, others with freshly gutted fish and others with what seemed salted bits of fish. They stopped at the entrance on what it seemed to be an unloading bay, where all the main cargos arrived and there she saw it, the biggest tail of a 'fish' she had ever seen in her life. It took several men to carry it. 

"Hey... you both. What's your business here?" Asked a young man, with no ill intention as he rubbed some knives on his apron. 

"Fetching a small cargo for a client. Ronan." "Have the money?"   
"I need to see the cargo first." Said Maddie and the man just chuckled at her boldness. Bianca gave her smirk and nod in approval. 

"He has taught you well." Bianca muttered and after some minutes the man returned with a small bottle of what it seemed to be a glowing liquid. 

"What is that?" Maddie asked, big eyes staring at the bottle

"This here girlie, is whale's oil. Highly flammable and something to not to be messed with." "All this money for _that_ tiny bottle?"  
Bianca arched an eyebrow to the man after glancing at the bottle.

"Don't blame us for the price ma'am, its something that is hard to come by. And much harder to obtain without all that Dunwall's machinery and stuff." The man was paid and soon they were back to Ronan's.

To her surprise Beatrici's was there, talking to Ronan and her face lighted up slightly upon seeing Maddie. Ronan gave Bianca her respective payment and Beatrici came closer. 

"Maddie, love, uhm... Have you seen... Corvo?" Maddie frowned slightly and shook her head. Beatrici's hand shook as they touched her little arms, her tone urgent, desperate enough and slightly broken. 

"No." "I know you are mad at him, and have every right to do so. But father needed some help at the shop and that's why he missed playing with you." "Why didn't he come and tell me then?" "Cause he just vanished, he never returned home that night and I've been looking for him since two days ago with no success. My parents are looking for him desperately and fear the worst. I mean... how could they not? Corvo is impulsive and even though he acts brave he is still a child and Im just so worried!" She choked and quickly wiped her eyes with trembling hands. 

"I thought he might have come here to apologize but... he never came home." "Im sure you'll find him kid. Maybe he is hiding?" "From who?" "I dont know... maybe he got lost too? He's fine." Ronan spoke as he patted softly Beatrici's shoulder. Maddie however looked at Bianca and rushed to her. 

"Need something kid?" "Yes. Uhm... wait here." The female Howler frowned in confusion as Maddie pulled Beatrici with her. 

"Bianca? This is Beatrici. Yo-you see her brother is missing. He is my friend too and... c-could you help us find him?" "I don't know kid... I could spread word of him but can't help much when I have lots to do here." "Please..." Beatrici pleaded as she came close to Bianca

"I know its too much to ask when you're busy and this is not your problem, but please... help me to find my brother. His name is Corvo. Corvo Attano, this height, black hair that reaches above the shoulder. He wore this... wooden sword attached to him and spends mostly of his day with my father in the Carpentry shop" "I'll spread the word to see if any of the Howlers have seen him... but I don't promise much." "Thank you" Beatrici nodded and took Maddie by her hand. 

"Thank you too Maddie." "I hope Corvo is ok." Mumbled a concerned Maddie to an anguished Beatrici

"I _hope_ that too..." 

The Attano's spent the rest of the day asking around the people if they have seen their boy. Many just ignored, some just shook their heads and moved on and others pretended to care enough to be left alone

Beatrici didn't want to leave from her spot in the market but she knew at night it could get dangerous to be outside even for her. 

"You'll find him. You'll see. Worrying over him won't find him." 

  
Said Mr. Doher who had been informed of the situation and as much as his words were harsh, Beatrici knew he was right. Worrying over wouldn't magically led her to where Corvo was and it only added an emotional toll in her. She was tired, the black circles around her brown and dull looking eyes reflected it since she was unable to sleep at night. 

"Where was the last time you saw him?" "Father sent him to pay to the paint supplier and since then he didn't return." "Sounds like someone abducted him." "Doher!" Ronan slapped his belly as he saw Beatrici's tears swelling up again upon that information. 

"What?! It's obvious the kid was taken from that place. The question is who would take him and why?" "I don't know sir... just my brother doesn't mess with people. I mean... he even saved her from some bullies! But enemies with someone that actually wants to hurt him? No. That's not Corvo." 

"You'll find him. You'll see, for now the best thing to do is to go home and rest. You'll do nothing if you're tired. I know it's hard to do so when your lil brother is missing. But you'll be sharper and focused if you're rested. Go now, it'll be all for naught if something happens to you too." 

"Listen to him B-Beatrici." Maddie looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"We will find Corvo."   
"C'mon. I'll see you off." Doher, the candyman offered to Beatrici and soon they were on their way. 

"Now let's close the shop so I can drop you off too" "Ok." 

Ronan was one of the few that sometimes stayed in late in the market. Whenever sales were good or he was expecting new merchandise he kept the shop open for a longer period and it sometimes brought a small pay off with late shoppers. 

They closed, and if Gio wasn't around he was the one who dropped Maddie to her home. 

"Is it true what Mr. Doher said?" "What? That Corvo was taken? I... don't like the idea of it but that seems to be the case. But... for what I've heard of the boy, I'm sure he is alive. He's got some fight in him, that'll help him."

"Corvo is brave." "He is. Now, meet me a 9 tomorrow. Will give you some rest before you come here, was a busy day today." "Ok. Goodnight Mr. Ronan" "Nights kiddo." 

Maddie entered her home and went to her mother's side. She just hugged her and looked at her with saddened eyes

"M-Momma?" "Yes, dear?" "Corvo is missing." Valenta looked at her and paused her sweeping

"Beatrici, his older sister was looking for him to-today and had no news of him." "Poor girl. I hope they do find him." "And... Corvo was going to apologize momma... he just never made it to the s-store" 

Valenta frowned as tears finally glossed on Maddie's eyes. 

"Oh no, no. Come here baby." 

Valenta craddled Maddie in her arms and kissed her forehead as her little girl cried, the events finally sinking into her.

"It's not your fault ok? Everything will be fine. Im sure Corvo is fine, wherever he is. It's just a matter of time they'll find him." "What if th-they don't momma?" "Nonsense. They will. Now... let's have some dinner ok? Go bathe."

\-----

  
Beatrici soon walked in her home with a solemn look, and her mother couldn't help but cry in silence. 

"Have you find him?" Her father, Vittorio stood and walked towards her. 

"No, I haven't just got some help on it I guess." "My poor boy! Where could he be?!" Paloma croaked and wiped her eyes. Vittorio on the other hand held her close. 

"We'll find him, I promise." Beatrici took her mother's hands and squeezed them softly in a weak attempt to comfort her. She was as restless as everyone inside. 

"What did you find out today Beatrici? Any news? Anything?" "Remember that girl, Maddie? She helped me by telling one of the Howlers about Corvo. They didn't promise much but they'll spread word." "That's actually a big help... anything is useful right now." Vittorio nodded slightly at the new information

"One of the owners of the vending spots told me that he might... actually be abducted" Beatrici grew silent and Paloma couldn't help but let a loud sob. 

"N-No... no. Please... Tell me that is not true!" "Im not saying that's true but... it seems the case mamma." "You don't know how anguished I've been! I can barely sleep knowing my boy, my baby, is out hurt! And none of this would've happened if you'd stop feeding these ideas to him of being a soldier!" Vittorio frowned and looked at Paloma, accusingly. 

"And what would you like me to do? Overprotect him and never allow him to fend for himself?! No son or daughter of mine will go around uprotected! I can not protect him all the time because I must work to put food on the table, Paloma! Life is cruel, we are poor, and none would bat an eye if something ever happened to us. You think the authorities care for us?! Not even the fucking Duke himself gives a damn of what is of the poorer districts! You have to wake up! I need Corvo to be strong enough to defend himself and look after you two when I'm gone! " "And look what it led to!" 

"Enough!" Beatrici's sudden shout quieted both down and she spoke. 

"Fighting and blaming eachother won't bring Corvo back. We need rest. I know it's hard, but we'll be all more focused and clean thinking if we do rest. Looking for Corvo tired and angry won't do him a favor at all. I know its hard, but we must try." 

Vittorio rubbed his palm over his face to then rest it on his chin, the words he thought on spilling to his wife died as he listened to Beatrici.

"You're right. We... We won't achieve anything if we fight eachother. I'm sorry." He sighed and so did Paloma. 

"I'll ask Gio about Corvo tomorrow. For now we must try and get some sleep." "Promise me you'll find him..." Paloma pleaded at her "I promise. Now please get some sleep momma... Both of you, please." 

As night advanced, the tears of a certain boy kept on spilling, he didn't make a sound however, he looked at the small opening in the ceiling from the rundown house, a tiny bit of the night mantle with starts displayed before him, praying to none in particular, but hoping he is found soon as the promise of danger awaited for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos or nonsensical paragraphs, Its my first time posting around here c: and the first time I overindulge in one character so bad as to make a whole story for him. Ayy! Updates might come slowly or as quick as my inspiration feels on the mood.  
> Thank you for reading this <3


End file.
